Current applications in the field of multi-user broadcast messaging provide one-way multiplexed (one-to-many) message transmission from a single centralized transmission origin point such as a school or fleet management office. Additionally, traditional applications offer a single hierarchy with one or more levels for safety notification. Some of the traditional applications are near-real-time while others are not. This causes a problem when users are misled into thinking they are interacting with a real-time message distribution service. Another shortcoming is that traditional applications follow a single one-way message dissemination hierarchy, with one or more levels for a given school or organization.
The present invention, the method for streamlining communication between groups of users, addresses these problems by providing a two-way multiplexed (one-to-many, one-to-one, threaded conversations) message transmission system. Additionally, the present invention enables messages to be generated from multiple decentralized transmission origins such as transportation companies, schools, and district offices. Furthermore, the present invention enables multiple many-to-many configuration possibilities for near-real-time notifications.
The present invention employs a network platform that provides a clear point-to-point communications channel. Any communications failure between users is immediately identified and notifications are immediately generated if the remote server is available. If the remote server is not available, the best possible notification delivery protocol is used instead. All notifications are based on user preference, but delivery, once recorded, is guaranteed.
Instead of trying to be a confidential communications channel, the present invention provides transparency as a safety feature. Nothing is hidden, beyond the user's password, so that the data can be reviewed at any time for public safety. Only account login information is encrypted. Passwords are not retained once authentication has taken place. The present invention is multi-level multi-hierarchical in that users can be subdivided into groups based on information such as location, occupation, organizational affiliation, and the like. The present invention enables communication between these hierarchical structures by allowing multiple levels of permissions to control of the audience of each message so that users only see messages relevant to them.
The present invention is primarily developed to empower the members of a school district who are concerned by the safety of the school district. The present invention enables these individuals to be in direct communication with each other in a timely, traceable and auditable fashion. Also, the present invention isolates the network from any extraneous intrusions, such as marketing and other unauthorized sources. The present invention provides the school district the final say in who is allowed to use the service in order to focus on education safety. In addition, the present invention provides the ability to send high severity messages. These messages can trigger 911 calls. This ensures that 911 is used when appropriate and this network is not used to replace the 911 system. Lastly, as a safety feature, no message is deleted once sent. Any messages that need to be archived for storage limitations, are given to the school as a public record to manage.